The Night That Changed Everything
by Darveylife
Summary: Following the aftermath of the Darvey kiss, this story follows Donna as the rest of the evening as it brings a lot of visitors including one in particular.


**So here is another one shot, if you haven't already read my last one please go check it out. Also please leave a review if you like it or even if you don't, I always appreciate every review I get.**

It all happened so fast.

One moment they were just normal.

The next their lives had been changed forever.

It all started after Donna kissed Harvey after talking to Mike and hearing Louis' heart-breaking story. She couldn't deny it and he walked in at just the wrong, or perhaps right, time. He had walked in when she was re-thinking her whole life and then he was there in front of her and something in her brain just went, screw it and then her arms were around his neck. She might have imagined it, but she could have swore that he leaned as she broke away. His whole body just released a little before confusion set in. She couldn't stay for that part though, she had to get away before anything was said to ruin the moment. She made her way to the elevators and rushed home as quick as she could.

When she entered her apartment she just duped her bag down on the table by her door with a sign and made her way to her bedroom to put on some clothes that didn't cling to every part of her body. Then with her loose knitted jumper and a pair of pyjama bottoms she made her way to her kitchen and poured herself a large glass of wine. All she had planned for tonight was to watch meaningless tv and drink way too much alcohol so that she can ignore all the thoughts running through her brain even if just for the night.

Just when she was getting into the third episode of friends that seems to just play 24/7 by the looks of things she was startled by a loud noise coming from her door. At first she wasn't sure if it was real or if she was imagining it but then it happened again making it sure it was really her door. Then he popped into her brain again and she hesitated at the door, what it if it was him, normally she could figure it out by the strength and persistence of the knocking but at this point she has consumed way to much wine to figure it out. When the knocking sounded for the third time she decided she just couldn't delay any longer so opened up the door wide in one swift motion.

"Hey" she sounded surprised she was sure it would be Harvey but instead stood Rachel instead

"Hi, sorry were you busy?" Rachel was confused by Donna's reaction, it was like she was not expecting her to come, but Rachel come around every Friday for the last month, so Donna could help her to plan her wedding

"No… uh… sorry I completely forgot it was Friday, come on in" she said finally catching up to the situation. She had completely forgot Rachel was coming around, she wouldn't have got so drunk if she had remembered.

"Thanks" Rachel murmured as she made her way into Donna's apartment carry her wedding file and making her way to the couch where they always did the wedding planning. They usually covered the whole coffee table in various magazines, tables and brochures. "looks like someone started before me" she laughed picking up the basically empty wine bottle.

"Well…" Donna said looking at the bottle, not quite realizing how much she had drank "I uhhh…" she continued racking her brain for an excuse but was far to intoxicated to come up with anything even remotely plausible.

"Come on out with it" Rachel said dumping down her file and sitting down on the couch gesturing for Donna to join her. At first Donna hesitated but she then just rolled her eyes and joined Rachel on her couch.

"I uhhh…" Donna was lost for words and couldn't quite make up her mind on whether to come clean to Rachel or to just tell her some vague metaphor which would let her know she didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on Donna" Rachel encouraged "you have drunk a whole bottle of wine, you forgot I was coming around which you never do and your wearing comfort clothes" she raised her eyebrows just observing Donna's choice of clothes. Don't get her wrong, Donna looks comfortable and still amazing which right now Rachel was very jealous but there was definitely something wrong.

"I kissed Harvey" She blurted deciding that maybe another perspective on this could help her, besides she had to tell someone, and she couldn't think of a better person to tell than Rachel.

"What, when?" Rachel had a little mischievous smile on her face, in her opinion they should have probably done this along time ago. "How was it?" she added for good measure.

"Today after work and I don't know it was… I don't know" she said downing the last of what was in her glass "I'm Donna I supposed to know but I don't"

"Donna, I think maybe enough of the wine and why don't you tell me what happened?" Rachel seeing that this was not what she originally thought. Something on Donna's face told her this was not a thought through, discussed or foreseen situation.

"Well did Mike tell you about our conversation?" Donna thought that was a good as place as any to start though if she were being honest this started the day she walked up to Harvey in the bar and criticised him for not finishing the drink his co-workers brought him.

"Yeah he may have mentioned that" Rachel didn't know where this was going but when Mike told her about what he said to Donna she had hoped that she would follow his advice. She had always believed that Donna and Harvey were bound to end up with each other.

"Well after talking to Mike, Louis came to see me and he told me about him and Shelia and how much he regretted letting the love of his life go and he had missed his chance with her and I was just think about all of that and didn't want the same to happen to me and then all of a sudden he was in my office and I just…" she sighs "kissed him" she paused waiting for Rachel to say something but she just sat there not saying anything so she continued "Now I don't know how I feel about it, I mean it confirmed how I feel but he's with Paula and he's going to resent me now and Rach I think I may have fucked everything up"

"Hey Hey" Rachel interrupted before Donna broke down "You have not fucked everything up, you did what you had to do, what happened after you kissed? Did he say anything?"

Tears were running down her cheeks now but she carried on with the story "Nothing he said nothing, I just said I was sorry and had to know and left him in the office but Rach I swear he relaxed at the end, I may be crazy but a tiny part of me thought he would follow me"

"Hey Donna" she said placing he hands onto her shoulder "You are not crazy and since the day I met you two I always believed you would end up together, so I would be surprised if he did lean in but Donna from the sounds of it you really need to talk to Harvey"

"I know" she sobbed to her friend "I just can't right now"

"I know" Rachel pulled her in for a hung hoping to try and stop her friends tears "Why don't we put on a rom com and get some chunky monkey and just forget about it for tonight"

"Sounds like a plan to me" She wiped away her tears and smiled at her friend "By the way, who told you my favourite ice cream?"

"Oh I have my ways" Rachel said cocking her eyebrow as they both got up and moved towards the Kitchen.

By the time the movie finished they were both getting tired and Rachel announced it was her time to leave. It had been a long day for Donna and a movie and wine with her best friend was just what she needed but now her bed was calling her. She just needed to go to sleep and wake up tomorrow to a new day and a clearer mind, or so she hoped anyway.

She changed into her pyjamas, got her favourite book, because something told her sleeping was not going to be any easy task since her brain was going at 100 miles an hour. She had only read a few pages of her book when she heard more banging at the door. She had noticed that Rachel had left her wedding file but didn't think she'd come back for it tonight, she was all set to go around in the morning and return it but maybe she had wanted to do some planning tonight.

"Hang on a second, I need to get your file two seconds" she called out going to the coffee table and getting the binder which she swears has doubled in size since the week before. She then made her way to the door only to be surprised for the second time that night. It wasn't Rachel at all.

"Louis?" now he was definitely not meant to be coming around tonight, she was pretty sure he had no wedding plans he needed help with "What you doing here? Its late?"

"I know and I'm sorry, but I need to talk and you're my only option because you're the only one I told about Shelia and I was hoping that maybe we could talk" His eyes were pleading but Donna was in no state of mind to help Louis, she couldn't even get her own mind straight

"Louis" she knew she needed to tell him no but at the same time she could see how much he needed her "I wish I could, but I can't… not now" at first his face dropped exactly like she thought it would but then he looked back up again. He then got the look of confusion and his eyes narrowed. She felt like she was being scrutinized

"Oh my god, Donna what happened?" He was worried for her. She was not herself

"What? nothing happened…" What is it with everyone acting like her, when did everyone else become so observant or was it just that obvious.

"Your eyes are puffy, and your cheeks are flush, and you've lost your glow, don't get me wrong your still stunning Donna but something has definitely happened"

If Rachel hadn't just been around she probably would have invited Louis in and talked about it and help him with whatever he came to talk about, but she was exhausted and right now just wanted to be alone. "Louis, I don't really want to talk about it right now if that's okay" She knew if she was honest Louis would leave it alone. It was one of the traits she had learned to like in Louis.

"Its okay Donna, say no more, you know what I think I'm okay tonight we can talk later if you want?" Louis desperately wanted to talk to Donna and he also was very curious what had got Donna so distraught, but he had learned that sometimes its better to leave people alone in these kinds of situations.

"Thank you, Louis, and hey if you still need to talk another day I promise I will be all ears" She put a fake smile on her face to reassure him or maybe she was just trying to convince herself she was fine, which was stupid she knew but she couldn't help it.

"Bye Donna" he smiled back and turned around. Donna could see he was doing the same as her, just putting a smile on his face to disguise all the hurt beneath the surface.

She turned around and tears once again began to build in her eyes. She knew her friend needed her but tonight she was being selfish. She was putting herself first because she just needed a night where she did what she wanted and what she needed. Overall Donna knew she probably was a little too selfless, especially when it came to Harvey.

She made her way back to her bed and got under covers once more. Her flat was a little cold, but her bed was warm, so she took comfort from the warmth and picked her book back up. However just when she was settled once more there was a knocking at the door once more. She ignored the first knock hoping that whoever it was will go away. The one night she wanted to be alone she was more popular than Oprah. It didn't work though, the knocking just continued. She got up once more and went to the door not even bothering to ask who it was this time just flinging the door open in a annoyed manner.

"Donna" He spoke first as she just stood there with her mouth open.

"Harvey, what are you doing here?" she regretted that as soon as she said it, she knew exactly why he was there she just didn't want to deal with it right now. The effects of the alcohol were wearing off and all she wanted now was to tuck up in bed and go to sleep.

"Can I come in?" he just ignored her question and wore a blank, unreadable expression on his face.

"Um yeah I suppose so" Donna still felt guilty that she had made him cheat on his girlfriend and for practically ambushing him, so she felt like he owed him just a little. She couldn't bring herself to turn him away like she wanted to. She moved out his way and he walked slowly into the middle of her flat and she just followed.

"Donna" he said just looking at her but not saying anything more.

"Look Harvey" Donna started "I am sorry, for putting you in a bad position and ambushing you but I don't know I guess this wasn't about you it was something I did for myself"

"Donna" he sighed "you put me in an awful position and you of all people need to know how much I resent being in that position after everything that happened with my mother"

"I know Harvey and I'm really sorry" she interrupted, she was feeling more and more shitty as the night went on but if she was totally honest she didn't regret it.

"Wait please… just let me finish" He paused, and she nodded encouraging him to continue "If there is one thing I regret about it, is the timing Donna. You knew I was in a relationship but Donna I don't regret it happening, I wouldn't undo it if even if I could I mean"

"Harvey what are you trying to say?"

"I am trying to say, that Donna I'm not angry at you anymore and before I came here I went to see Paula. I told her what happened, and she just knew. She knew the reason I was so angry with you was because I felt something when you kissed me, and I wanted more. I may not have loved her, but she always was a good therapist and like always she was right" He moved a bit closer to her, slowly like she might run away at any point.

"Harvey… I… I don't know… I mean…" She didn't know what to say was she meant to run into his arms or sprint in the other direction. Both seemed like possible options right now.

"Donna" he smiled getting so close that he could smell the wine on her breath that she had drunk earlier that night. She didn't say anything, so he just put his hand on her cheek moving his thumb across her smooth skin and finally placing his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and short and soon they were both just looking into each other's eyes.

"Harvey, can we…, I mean tonight has been a long night" she wanted him so badly but not when she'd been crying, and she was a little drunk and extremely tried. Not when she was still feeling bad for letting her friend down when he obviously really needed to talk to her and not when she still wasn't entirely sure what was going through her brain. Everything was just so overwhelming and unexpected, and she felt like her brain might literally explode at any point.

"I understand" he said grabbing his coat, which he had laid down on one of her chairs, and heading towards the door but he hesitated for a second at the door and then a voice pulled him back.

"Harvey wait… don't go?" Donna wasn't really thinking straight now. She had basically told him to leave less than a minute ago but when he was actually leaving she realised that right now she wanted him to stay. The words were out of her mouth before she fully registered them.

"Yeah" He smiled walked back to her "Maybe we could just get some sleep, talk more in the morning perhaps. I'll get a blanket for the couch"

She didn't say anything but simply smiled pulling him towards the bed and getting back under the warm covers and gesturing for him to join. He gave her a look that said 'are you sure' but she just patted the empty space next to her and so he obliged. First, he took off his tie and shirt before moving onto his vest so that his torso was completely exposed. Donna watched shamelessly as he continued to undress moving to his belt so his trousers fell down leaving him in nothing but boxers.

"Like what you see" he smiled as Donna just looked up at him from the bed eyes running all over his body.

"Hmm, it's okay I suppose" she joked back, they both knew it was a lie but his ego was big enough already.

Harvey just smiled and hesitantly pulled back the covers and getting into the bed. They both thought that this may be a little awkward but surprising neither was finding it weird. It felt oddly normal, maybe it was because she was drunk or because they knew each other so well. He smelt like whiskey and his usual cologne, Harvey never was one for change and besides Donna had given him that cologne one year for his Birthday and he wore it every day since. He actually had to special order it as they stopped manufacturing it in the USA a few years back.

"Good night Harvey" Donna leaned against his chest listening to the beat of his heart and sleep finally consumed her. It has been a busy night and a lot happened but in the end, it had a better ending than she could have ever hoped for.

"Good night Donna" He kissed the top of her head and leaned into her a little more as he too finally was able to sleep. He had considered not going to her apartment that night and waiting for the morning, but he came to the conclusion that they had waited long enough and was giving himself no time to pussy out of it. He couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing that night than sleeping in her bed just enjoying the smell of floral shampoo and feel of her soft skin. One thing he knew for sure was he had missed out on this for far too long.


End file.
